1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of conductive connection technology and, more particularly, to a rotating plug.
2. Description of Related Art
Most conventional plugs are of a fixed type, i.e. conductive prongs and their insulating housings are fixed together. Plugs can generally be classified into two types, including straight plugs (i.e. electrical wires and prongs are arranged in a straight line) and bent plugs (i.e. electrical wires and prongs are perpendicularly arranged.) However, the plugs of the fixed-type have many constraints and impose high requirement on space of the power outlet and, therefore, are not flexible and convenient in use.